10 things about u
by maranoismylife
Summary: It first begun when she first met Jack Frost; throughout the years, Elsa notices the little things that seemed to make her fall for Jack without her realizing it. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

1. His hair

Elsa was used to being called a grandmother all her life and she couldn't blame the kids at school for doing so. Her hair wasn't normal like all the other girls; no, her hair was a rare platinum blond that resembled what most children her age called 'granny hair'.

Elsa didn't have many friends because of it; they thought she was a freak or had a disease of some kind.

She always dreamed about coloring her hair another darker shade (which clearly wasn't something a third grader should be day dreaming about), but as always, the request was ignored by her lovely parents.

''Elsa, your hair is beautiful just the way it is" they had told her over and over again. The nine year old girl was beginning to think that it sounded more like a broken disk. ''you don't need to ruin it with different colors''

''but you don't understand'' she would respond, her head hung low. ''Everyone makes fun of me. Why couldn't I have mama's dark hair or papa's light brown hair or even Anna's for crying out loud?''

Her mother would bring her into a tight embrace, in which Elsa always tried struggling her way out, and would run her fingers through her eldest daughter's hair. ''Because your special, sweetie, and it's as simple as that''

As the children in Corona, New York got older, many seemed to have matured. Suddenly, her hair wasn't as important as other things in life such as studying for a huge test or working on her ice skating and hockey skills; she had learned that everything simply wasn't about appearances.

Not only that, but many who had once offended her hair repeatedly were now speaking to her and even became her close friends.

But of course, there was still a few whose self-esteem depended on making others feel bad and those were the people that usually still used her hair as an excuse to pick on her.

Elsa didn't mind at that point, though; she had learned that there would always be ignorant people in the world.

''Did you hear?'' was the first thing her best friend, Rapunzel, asked as she placed her tray on the table and took a seat next to her.

So far at her table, there was only blond haired Astrid (a tough girl who seemed to the mother of the group in a way), ginger Merida (also a tough girl who made everyone laugh with her sarcastic remarks), dark haired Flynn (a bit egoistic for Elsa's liking, but practically a brother),brown haired Hiccup (also a practically a brother, and a sweetheart at that), sandy haired Kristoff (the sweetest and quietest guy out of all of them) and of course plain Elsa.

It was usually Rapunzel who brought the gossip to their table.

Astrid smirked. ''Yes, we all heard that Heather had sex in the bathroom with Jason Alvarez'' she said, taking a sip of her milk.

Heather wasn't exactly known for being the biggest saint in the school.

Rapunzel giggled and leaned over the table. ''Duh, we all know that. I'm talking about the new guy''

Elsa's eyebrow rose as she stared at the blond haired girl strangely. She had heard a few girls whispering and giggling about something in the girls' bathroom, even more than usual, but she had no clue what they were speaking about.

Maybe that was what had fueled those nosy girls to blush as much as a tomato.

''What new guy?'' she asked, turning to each one of her friends. Only Kristoff and her seemed to be confused.

Merida rolled her eyes and shoved some corn into her mouth. ''I'll teal yah, he sure knouws houw to pease peaplu off **(I'll tell you, he sure knows how to piss people off)''** She managed to choke out with her tick Scottish accent, swallowing her food.

''let's just admit it, Mer, you don't exactly have a lot of patience'' chuckled Flynn, receiving a hard punch in his arm by Merida. Elsa laughed at that.

''I have him for history class,'' spoke up Hiccup, swallowing part of his cheese burger. ''He seems pretty cool but he's kinda shallow''

Kristoff growled. ''great, now all we need is another Heather running around here''

''well, big guy, you're gonna have to suck it up because I heard he's joining the hockey team.'' Flynn responded.

Everyone turned his direction with wide eyes. ''what? I'm also up to date and yes I did talk to him''

Curiosity was overtaking Elsa at that point; she really wanted to know what he looked like. Of course she didn't want another stuck up person in Sanderson High school, but there hadn't been another new person in Corona since Merida and that had happened four years ago in the eighth grade.

Honestly, Elsa wasn't one to judge before properly meeting someone.

''So, what's the new guy's name?'' she asked Rapunzel, who was stuffing her face with a chocolate cake.

She thought for a moment. ''Jack, Jack Frost I think. I didn't actually get a chance to talk to him, but man is he dreamy'' she sighed dreamily, causing Flynn to turn her direction.

''Anyway,'' he cried out, clearly wanting to change the subject. ''I think we should bring him into the group, you know? Show him around before Heather and her crew get to him''

''but what if he's exactly like them?'' argued back Kristoff, getting a nod from Elsa. ''There is no way in hell that I'm becoming friends with someone like that''

''Kristoff has a point'' added Astrid. ''I don't think we should take a chan-''

Suddenly she became silent and her gaze fell onto something across the room. One by one, her friends each turned to where she was looking at and finally Elsa managed to turn too.

Walking around with a tray in his hand, was a tall pale boy with snow white hair and piercing blue eyes looking completely lost. He wore a dark blue hoodie and light brown pants with some convers. A backpack was hung over his shoulder as he glanced around the room.

Many stopped also and just stared; the girls in a daze and the boys in envy.

Elsa tried to turn away, but for some reason she couldn't. Her eyes were locked on the new guy and she couldn't find the words to speak.

For a small moment, his eyes landed on hers and he sent her a small smile.

She couldn't stop her cheeks from turning a dark shade of red.

''Heather has her eye on him,'' she heard Flynn say, from behind her. ''Now's our chance''

Before anybody had a chance to even speak, Flynn arose from his seat and began waving his hands around like a maniac. Elsa was close to throwing her milk at his face.

''Yo, Jack! Over here!" he cried out. Students, including Heather who sent death glares at them, all turned and stared at both Jack and Flynn back and forth.

Jack grinned in relief, which to Elsa didn't seem very egoistic of him, and made his way to their table.

Elsa turned and stared down at her food, not wanting to embarrass herself once again, and took a nervous sip of her milk.

''Sup, Flynn'' his voice sounded tense from behind her, his voice bringing chills down her back. ''Mind if I sit here?''

Flynn smirked, his eye catching Elsa and she knew Flynn knew just how nervous she was.

Great, out of all people now Flynn would tease her nonstop.

''Go right ahead! Take a seat next to Elsa''

She turned to each of her sides, Kristoff and Rapunzel both taking a spot, and they all sent him a confused look.

Flynn then motioned Rapunzel to take a seat next to him, which was completely empty. It was times like this that she despised the crush her best friend had on that guy.

As everyone begun their own little conversations, Jack hesitantly took a seat next to her and set his backpack next to him, lightly brushing against her leg.

He looked down at the simple cheeseburger and side dishes on his plate before turning and staring at Elsa for a few seconds.

She could feel her face burning up, she wasn't sure why but it was bothering her like crazy. Without thinking, she turned to him and began speaking.

''I like your hair,'' she blurted out. Elsa quickly covered her mouth with her hand, causing the boy to laugh.

Out of all things she could've spoken of, she chose something so stupid like hair. It would only be a matter of minutes before he realized she was too strange for someone so cool like him. She was so used to it at that point.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. ''Thanks, I really like yours too. It's not every day you see this type of hair color''

Elsa rolled her eyes feeling slightly more comfortable. ''Ugh, tell me about it. I was called grandma for most of elementary school and even now sometimes''

The boy's eyebrow rose. ''Rude, much? Don't worry, we can be grandparents together'' he stated.

She grinned to herself and took a bite of her food; she could still feel his eyes on her.

It wasn't exactly how she planned to present herself, but it sure was a way to start.

''I'm Elsa, by the way. Elsa Winters'' she extended her hand out.

He gladly shook it. ''Jackson Overland Frost, at your service"

2. His athletic ability

Elsa was used to being the only girl in the hockey team, and she was very proud about it as well. There hadn't been another girl in over twelve years and too many, that was a huge accomplishment considering she was very good at it. In hockey, she wasn't just a loser girl who studied for fun; no, she was simply just a player and team mate.

She loved being out in the ice.

It begun during freshman year when she first arrived to Sanderson High School. Elsa was new and fresh meat to many bullies throughout the school, not to mention her lack of friends, and the only way that she coped with it was by ice skating.

She wasn't exactly very good, well at least that's what she thought about herself.

Sure, her mother and father would go on about how amazing she was and boast to all their friends about her talent, but the truth was Elsa knew she needed much more practice.

She had a dream of one day becoming a professional ice skater and if she ever wanted to reach her goal, she needed a lot of practice.

Elsa would often go to their family ice skating rink (proudly owned by Allan and Natalie Winters, Winters family business of ice skating rinks) and would end up spending hours there doing all sort of tricks she had learned from YouTube videos.

That was the only time that Elsa actually felt free and careless of her surroundings; it was what would get her through her next four years of high school.

It wasn't until she heard loud clapping after doing a three sixty spin in the air and landing gracefully, that Elsa finally noticed that someone had been watching her.

And it wasn't just anybody, it was a tall muscular boy with sandy hair and kind hearted brown eyes that she had seen around school usually carrying around a bag of hockey sticks.

It was Kristoff Bjorman, better known as the hockey team captain.

''That was really good,'' he called out to her, as she carefully made her way to a vacant bench and took off her ice skating shoes. ''I'm really impressed''

''Excuse me, can I help you with something?'' she snapped.

Elsa wasn't a mean person, but she really didn't need to be made fun of in the one place where she felt good about herself. That was plain on passing the line.

Kristoff cleared his throat. ''right, sorry. I'm here to ask you to please join the hockey team''

Had she heard right? Did a guy like him really want someone so…boring like her to be in a guy sport? Something about that was really wrong.

''I'm sorry, what?'' was all she managed to ask.

Kristoff took a seat next to her and smiled. ''I want you to join the hockey team. I come here sometimes too and a few days ago when I saw you skate, I just knew I had to have you on the team! You're really good with your skates and that's exactly what we need on the team''

Elsa's jaw was on the floor at that point. This was the most interaction anybody had ever made with her since she started school; this was just a lot.

''b-but I don't know how to shoot or play at all'' she placed a piece of her hair, that had fallen from her lose bun, and tucked it behind her ear.

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders and sent her a reassuring smile. ''aye, that's why you have me. How about we practice… say Thursday around five after school in the ice rink and then you get to experience it for a bit. If you don't like it, you don't have to join, but if you do, then it'll be an honor to have you''

Elsa felt her face light up as she nodded her head eagerly; she had to put herself out there somehow. ''You have a deal, see you at five on Thursday''

And so she did practice and she also loved it, much to Kristoff's pleasure. That's where she met Flynn, Aladdin, Eric and some other guys, even Hiccup who was water boy at the time. That's how she managed to get at least a few friends in her first year. She was also very good and eventually became second captain, receiving a lot of honor from the guys. Hockey had helped her in more ways than she knew.

''So is Jack really joining the hockey team?'' Elsa asked Kristoff, as they both walked to hockey practice together like every day.

She could clearly see that Kristoff still didn't like the idea of having jack join the group; he probably still believed Jack was another Heather, but it was now obvious to Elsa that he wasn't such a bad guy.

They had talked for most of lunch, and there was no way that Jack was anywhere near as pathetic as that Heather girl.

Kristoff sighed. ''Yeah, he was apparently the best hockey player at his old high school. Can you believe it, Els? The new guy is already getting his way''

Elsa looked at her dear friend sternly. ''Kris, can you please give him a chance? I talked to him and he's not so bad. And if you don't want to be his friend, then fine, but be nice for the team. Maybe he can help the team a lot''

The tall boy seemed to be taking in all her words slowly and she was sure that he was gonna agree. Kristoff had the biggest heart, and she knew that eventually he and Jack would become friends. But for now, they needed to be good team mates.

Kristoff nodded his head. ''you're right, but I'm only doing this for the team''

Elsa grinned and patted him on the shoulder. ''whatever you say, kris, whatever you say''

Once they reached the ice rink, everyone was changed into their uniform except for an uncomfortable Jack who just leaned against the glass with his hands in his pockets.

When his eyes met hers, he could see Jack's eyes light up. ''Hi, Elsa'' he waved, walking to her. ''what are you doing here?''

She smiled. ''hey, Jack! I actually play for the team''

Jack's face turned into shock and then excitement. ''Really? That's awesome!''

Elsa shrugged and grabbed ahold of her side French braid. ''haha, thanks''

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Elsa secretly hoped Kristoff would just disappear. She was having a small, yet good, conversation with Jack and she had learned throughout the years that stuff like that didn't usually happen to her.

She turned around to find Flynn smirking at her, Hiccup playing boredly with his hockey stick and Kristoff with his arms crossed.

''we have to start practicing, second captain'' he spat, narrowing his eyes at her. He wasn't angry, just irritated like he always got during practice.

Jack nudged Elsa lightly with his elbow. ''second captain, huh?'' he asked, adding a wink.

She playfully rolled her eyes.

Kristoff stared at Jack and her back and forth, before turning to Jack. ''Come on, Frost. We gotta get you in your uniform. After that, you're gonna show us what you got''

Jack nodded his head. ''iye iye, captain'' he placed his hand near his head and then shot it to the front, as if he were actually taking orders from a captain. He then made his way to the locker room.

Elsa and Kristoff walked behind him, them having to change into their clothes too.

Before they entered the room, Elsa grabbed ahold of Kristoff's arm. ''remember, be nice''

The sandy haired guy nodded his head, grumbly. ''yeah, yeah''

After having changed in the bathroom (because there were actual perverts on the team), she headed straight to gym only to find Jack in front of a goal post with the team goalie, Guy, standing in front. All the guys were lined up on the side in silence, watching with intensity at him.

Elsa stood next to Eric and Hiccup, who just stood there playing with their feet.

''What's going on?'' she asked, leaning her arm onto Eric's shoulder like she usually did.

Hiccup chuckled. ''Kristoff's making him prove that he deserves a spot on this team''

Elsa rolled her eyes at her friend, who could be pretty naive at times.

She knew Jack could feel all eyes on him, and she couldn't imagine the anxiety he was going through at that moment. Nobody enjoyed having all eyes on them on such a suspenseful moment, so she wasn't surprised when he missed the shot by about a foot.

''That's strike one!" shouted Kristoff. Man, was he pissing her off today.

She couldn't see through Jack's hockey mask, but she knew he was probably sweating. Only one thought came to her mind.

''Come on, Jack!'' she cried out, everyone including Jack looking at her in surprise. ''You can do this!''

''yeah!'' followed Flynn, with his fist in the air. ''you got this dude!''

Soon, the entire team was cheering for him and never again did Jack miss another shot, not even in the big games. After that, he never stopped thanking her for what she did that one day.

She would always simply smile at him. ''that's what friends are for''

3. his laugh

If there was one person that Elsa could not stand, that would be her Pre-AP English teacher Mr. Black. He was a bitter old man who enjoyed torturing his senior students with piles of homework and detention for silly things such as dropping a pencil. Because of him, she was always terrified and simply annoyed at his presence. But for some reason, Mr. Black had become even more irritating for the past few months and Elsa couldn't help but complain constantly to her friends about him.

Jack, who had transferred to that class after accidently being placed in normal English, also couldn't stand the sight of him. Hiccup was also in the class but at a different period; yet, he seemed to hate him just as much.

''-and then he sent Ariel to detention after school! For borrowing a pen! A pen!'' growled Elsa, annoyed.

Astrid shook her head. ''that man is insane''

''thaz vat yeh geat foi beean smairt **(that's what you get for being smart)**,'' remarked Merida, shoving doritos down her throat. ''miss Myurs is usleap must if the tioum en oir cluss **(Ms. Myers is asleep most of the time in our class)**''

Flynn nodded his head at that. ''it's true, sometimes we poke her to see if she's alive''

Rapunzel gently rubbed Elsa's shoulder. ''I'm really sorry you three have to go through that''

''yeah, so am I'' mumbled Hiccup, grumpily.

Jack began thinking for a moment, Elsa looking at him strangely as he smirked. ''I just wish there was a way to get him as a pay back from everyone''

Flynn's face twisted into something that Elsa only classified as mischievous. Flynn and Jack had become close buds since he joined the hockey team about two months ago, and it was odd seeing how much they had in common. They both attracted trouble easily, and that was something that was quite obvious to everybody.

''Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Frost?''

Jack shoved a muffin into his backpack. ''of course, Rider. When am I not?'' he turned to Hiccup and Kristoff who ate their lunch. ''Hic, Kristoff, are you guys in?''

Elsa turned to the boys and shook her head. ''whatever you boys are planning, don't do it''

Flynn, who sat across her, shot her the puppy dog eyes. ''I don't know what you're talking about, Elsie''

Rapunzel smacked his arm as Jack simply flashed his famous smile at her. ''come on, Els. Don't you wanna get back at Pitch for all those times he gave you F's on the papers that you worked so hard on?''

Elsa huffed and crossed her arms. ''of course, I do! But this isn't the way''

''We'll see about that,'' he turned back to Hiccup and Kristoff. ''well?''

Kristoff shook his head and took a bite of his burger. ''sorry, Jack. I can get kicked off the hockey team if they find that I helped you… and you will too, so don't get caught''

Elsa was just glad Kristoff had finally accepted Jack as not only part of the team, but also his friend. It took a few weeks, but Kristoff was finally friendly with him.

Jack frowned but then quickly jumped back up. ''what about you, Hiccup?''

The scrawny boy took a deep breath. ''Do I really have a choice?'' he asked.

Rapunzel and Elsa laughed.

Jack turned and grinned slightly at her. ''that's what I wanna hear tomorrow. Got it?''

''we'll see about that,'' she mocked back at what he had said earlier. Jack simply took one of her fries and ate it, causing Elsa to hit his hand.

When Elsa walked into her first period class, she wasn't a bit surprised when she found the entire classroom thrashed with toilet paper and Mr. Black's desk swung backwards with his hair on top of it. On the board, written in think chalk, read ''-F for you, Mr. Black'' and a picture of a monster Mr. Black was drawled next to him.

Elsa, along with all the other students, began laughing their heads off at a Mr. Black pacing back and forth. She glimpsed around, but found no trace of Jack. Suddenly, she was worried that he had actually been caught with the others; he should've listened to her.

''Good morning, Mr. Black'' a familiar voice cried out from the door of the classroom. ''Whoa, Mr. I love what you did with the place'' he smirked, making other laugh even harder.

Mr. Black marched to him with steam coming out of his ears and Elsa was both relief and terrified for Jack. The seventeen year old boy remained calm with a twinkle of mischief in his eye as the teacher came to his face, as if ready to yell at him.

But everyone was surprised when Mr. Black simply walked passed him and stormed out. ''I quit!'' he cried out very loudly, many had to cover their ears. ''I quit! I'm done with this stupid school! I'm done with all you fools!" he continued to yell throughout the hall, until finally they were very distant. That's when everyone began to cheer loudly.

''Did you see that?'' asked, Jack, holding onto his stomach from laughing hard. ''That was awesome! He was all like 'I'm so done' ''he laughed even more, and for some reason, it sounded like music to Elsa's ears.

She never really took the time to listen to his laugh, but now that she was paying attention, she was realizing that it was the best thing she had ever heard. It brought a smile to her face and chills down her back at the same time; it was almost calming.

Elsa lightheartedly pushed him away while laughing herself. ''you, dork! I thought you were gonna get caught'' she whispered loudly, only for them to hear.

Jack placed his arm around her shoulder. ''Come on, this isn't my first time. How do you think I got expelled from my last school?''

Elsa rolled her eyes, her heart skipping a bit feeling his arm around her. ''So, how exactly did you manage to get away with it? This place has cameras!''

''actually they don't,'' he stated. ''We checked and nope, nothing. It was actually the easiest prank I've ever done''

She took a deep breath and decided to just go with it. She wasn't going to be upset anymore, well at least as long as she had Jack and his laugh around; everything would be well.

''I'm just glad, Mr. Black is gone now,'' she admitted, with a small laugh. ''I guess I should thank you for that''

Jack opened his arms widely and gave her the puppy dog face. Elsa growled and gave him a rapid hug, making sure nobody had witnessed it.

''Let's not tell anyone about that,'' she blushed.

She knew Jack had noticed. ''sure thing,Els''

**I'm not done with this obviously haha :p I'll bring the other parts later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

4. His jealousy

It was around April at this time, and Jack had now been around for at least five months. Everyone seemed to be cool with him; from the hockey players to the girls swooning when he passed by. Everybody loved Jack, and that was just something that his best friend Elsa had to deal with.

She remembered it as if it was yesterday; the clear moment when he had called her his best friend.

It was Christmas and the gang had all decided to exchange gifts with each other at Astrid's home, where it was only her and her mother.

Anna had decided to tag in, considering everybody was friends with her also, so it wasn't a surprise when the house was over crowded with teenagers.

''My goodness, Astrid, did you invite the entire high school?'' exclaimed Mrs. Hofferson, setting a tray of homemade cookies onto their coffee table in the living room.

She was a tall, blond haired woman with fair blue eyes that Astrid had clearly inherited. Elsa would never admit it out loud, but she would always feel insecure around the attractive woman, who could easily make a stranger's jaw drop.

Astrid huffed as she passed Merida a small wrapped box with a red ribbon taped to the top. ''as a matter of fact I did, but apparently they have plans for themselves''

The woman rolled her eyes, the colorful lights wrapped around a green Christmas tree in the corner bringing a slight glow to her and her, before her pink lips finally broke into a smile.

''Just don't make a lot of mess. I'll be in my room,'' and with that, Mrs. Hofferson was gone.

Jack sat next to her, each of the teenagers giving out their presents and thanking others with hugs and handshakes. The moment was absolutely beautiful and it was definitely something that they'd never forget.

Flynn and Rapunzel cuddled by the fire, his masculine hands playing with strands of her blond hair. Elsa chuckled seeing the couple so engaged in themselves, that they didn't notice a certain Merida and Hiccup bickering about the strange gift that the red haired girl had received.

''it's a Viking necklace for the last time!'' growled Hiccup, burying his face into his hands.

Merida scowled. ''ye'nou streight weal, Hadduck, thad vuiking un scoattish people ire piure enimis! Theus is uffensiv tu ma contri (**you know straight well, Haddock, that Viking and Scottish people are pure enemies! This is offensive to my country**!)''

''yeah, but this is the twenty first century!'' he argued back, sitting down on the floor next to an amused Astrid. ''nobody cares anymore''

As Astrid held back Merida from chocking the life out of Hiccup, Elsa noticed Kristoff and Anna in the couch next to them rambling as if there were no tomorrow.

A light blanket covered their legs, their hands occupied with a cup of hot chocolate that they'd sip once in a while when they managed to stop talking.

Elsa would never admit such a thing out loud, but she always figured her best friend and sister would end up together. Maybe not in a few months, or even years, but somehow she knew they were meant for each other.

She glanced down at the last gift left in her bag, before turning to a laughing Jack watching Hiccup struggling to scape Merida's grip. She wondered if she should give him her gift, after all he still hadn't given her one either. Her fingers twirled the scarlet box around as she thought about what she would do.

It wasn't until there was a tap on her shoulder that she was finally aware of what she should do.

''Elsa,'' Jack lightly poked her shoulder.

She turned to him and sent him a small smile. ''yeah?''

''Merry Christmas,'' he mumbled, extending out a small yet wide black box.

She couldn't help but grin widely over it. ''you didn't have to get me anything,''

He chuckled. ''let me guess? You didn't get something for me''

''no,'' she said too rapidly. ''of course I got you something it's just… you know'' she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. She wasn't going to admit that he was the first gift she had bought.

Jack smirked, handing her the box. Elsa hesitantly took it, taking a silent deep breath, before opening it and gasping.

It was a beautiful silver necklace with what seemed to be a glass snowflake that had such specific design, it could make anyone's eyes widen at the sight.

''oh my gosh,'' she mumbled. ''Jack, it's beautiful''

''Well, we both love winter and I thought what better gift than this'' he pulled the necklace out of the box, standing up, and placing it around her neck.

Elsa looked down, trying to hide the embarrassing shade of red that now covered her cheeks. ''Jack, you must've spend a fortune on this''

He shrugged and grinned. ''Anything for my best friend''

And from that day on, they referred to each other as best friends. It wasn't exactly a surprise to the group, considering Jack and Elsa spend a lot of time together. It's not like they could help it though; they just seemed to connect with much ease than with the others. Of course Heather and many other girls had become aware and threatened Elsa every when they got the chance, but as always, her friends had her back. Honestly, Elsa didn't mind being envied by half the female population in school for being close to Jack; the white haired boy had brought the amusement that she was lacking from her life.

''So, do any of you have dates to the spring dance?'' asked Rapunzel loudly, taking a seat in their usual library table.

Many students looked up from their books, sending their table a strange stare, and then looking back down. Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup and her had been assigned a chemistry project and had spent their last few days looking over everything they needed only to be distracted by an untamed Jack and talkative Rapunzel.

Elsa looked up from her book, the boys doing the same. ''Punzie, we're trying to work on the project. And keep your voice down, people are looking at us weird''

Rapunzel giggled, throwing some of her blond hair behind her shoulder. ''sorry, Els, but come on! I really wanna know''

She turned to Hiccup, who scanned through his book with his index finger. ''what about you, Hic? Do you have a date?''

The scrawny boy scratched the back of his neck, finally turning up to his friends. ''well… I thought about asking Astrid''

Punzie squealed, receiving a 'shh' from the librarian. ''oh my gosh! I can't believe your gonna ask her! I always knew you had a thing for her'' she whispered piercingly, getting a blush from Hiccup.

''well, it is senior year so might as well''

Rapunzel turned to Jack and Elsa. ''what about you two? Please tell me you're taking each other''

Elsa could feel her face burning as she sent her best friend a death glare.

Flynn had informed his girlfriend all about Jack and Elsa's exchanges with each other and ever since then, the bubbly teenager had been determined to getting them together.

Elsa truly did appreciate it, but there were so many more beautiful girls throughout the school and realistically, she wasn't exactly good enough for him.

''Actually, I don't think I'm going'' spoke Elsa.

Rapunzel frowned while Jack simply stared at her in confusion. ''why not? Everyone's going''

''Believe it or not, Frost, I'm not really the dancing type'' it was true, Elsa would much rather go out for ice cream and watch Netflix.

''well we have to change that now, don't we?''

Rapunzel pouted. ''Come on, Elsa, You have to go! The group wouldn't be complete without you''

Seeing the girl's puppy dog eyes, Elsa sighed. ''I'll see what I can do'' was all she responded, getting back to her book. She could still feel Jack's eyes on her throughout the rest of the day.

It was now only four days before the dance, and the gang all sat in the cafeteria as usual. Rapunzel was going on about what she was wearing to Anna, who happily clapped and discussed hair with her.

Flynn and Kristoff sat there with bored expressions on their faces as they listened to the girl's go on in a never ending conversation, once in a while nodding along when the girl's turned to them.

Kristoff had actually asked Anna to the dance, despite that she was a year down; it made Elsa happy seeing how happy her sister was. The hockey captain and cheerleader seemed to bring a glow to each other with no doubt.

Astrid, Merida and Hiccup were all talking about who know what, but Elsa could see Astrid and Hiccup's hands brush against each other once in a while. She smirked knowing her friend had had a huge crush on the blond haired since they were in second grade and now seeing how close they now were, made her so glad. Hiccup deserved a reward after all those hours he would spend stalking Astrid when they were young.

She felt a hand poke her cheek, and she was quick to smack it away with the smirk still on her face. ''Fudge off, Frost''

Jack chuckled, finishing the fry he had in his fingers. ''hey, I wasn't the one with a dreamy face just a few seconds ago. Thinking of me, are we?''

''you know me too well. As always, I dream of the day in which you will finally admit your love for me and ask for my hand in marriage'' she took a sip of her milk.

Jack smirked. ''I don't blame you, so do all the girls here in this school. They all just can't get enough of Jackson Overland Frost'' he placed his hands behind his back and placed his feet up on the table, only to be thrown a carrot by Merida.

''hey! What was that for?''

''fou bein a coucky baistard! **(For being a cocky bastard!)**'' She exclaimed, making everyone in the table laugh, except for Jack who whispered something about her being insane for him. Elsa had to roll her eyes at that.

''Elsa?'' a voice came from behind her.

She turned around (as well as all her nosy friends) and smiled at her hockey team mate, Danny Fenton. He was a cute guy with jet black hair and big icy blue eyes who she had spoken to a few times. Danny clearly had a kind heart and would always make her laugh with his awkward remarks; it was cool to know that she wasn't the only awkward person on the team.

''oh, hi everyone'' gulped Danny, waving shyly at the group. Everyone else greeted him happily.

''hey, Danny. What's up?'' she asked, turning her full body to the boy. Jack only blinked a couple of times.

Danny took a deep breath and ruffled his hair with his fingers. Elsa couldn't help but point out in her mind that Jack did the same thing when he was nervous.

''you see… I was wondering- well…yeah, wondering…. If maybe you'd like to go to the spring dance with me?''

His tone was so shaky, she just had to laugh. ''sure, I'd love to''

His head hung low as he frowned. ''okay, I unders- wait, did you just say yes?'' his head perked up.

Elsa nodded and then suddenly she was tackled by his huge arms wrapped around her. ''thank you! I promise you won't regret it!''

She giggled seeing him walk back to his table overjoyed. She turned back to the table, and then raised an eyebrow seeing all eyes on her.

''what?''

''oh my gosh, you have a date now!'' shouted Rapunzel running to her and pulling her into a hug too.

Elsa smiled as the girl ran back to her seat. ''yeah, I guess I do''

''Nice one, Winters. It was sorta obvious Fenton had a thing for you'' smirked Kristoff, causing Elsa's head to snap his way.

''wait, what? I never noticed''

Flynn, Kristoff and Hiccup snickered. ''please, that boy drooled a lake every time he saw you. Aint that right, Frost?'' Flynn asked Jack, who was now moving his food around with his fork.

''yeah, he sure is crazy about you'' he responded with a small smile.

''jealous much?'' she teased, taking one of his fries. He had gotten her into the habit of taking other people's food.

Jack jumped up and huffed. ''please, of a dark haired boy who can barely skate and has never scored in his life? Sorry to inform you this, princess, but there isn't much to take to the dance nor to be jealous of''

Merida grew and evil smirk on her face as she leaned in. ''sunds tu me liak Frust heir is jelus **(sounds to me like Frost here is extremely jealous)**''

Astrid laughed. ''aw, how sweet. Little Jack is mad because someone else took his little girlfriend''

Elsa knew her face was becoming red, but she managed to keep it hidden.

Jack growled at them, his own face covered in a deep shade of red. ''I'm not jealous, I just don't think Danny is good enough for her''

Kristoff rolled her eyes. ''then who is? You?''

''yes!'' he exclaimed, causing dead silence in the table. His eyes locked with hers for a moment, both now extremely resembling tomatoes, until he pulled his gaze away and cleared his throat. ''I mean no, she deserves even better than me''

Rapunzel mumbled something to Merida, who only grinned, before Elsa only looked down at her food. ''Can we please just change the subject now?''

For the next days, Jack and Elsa were back to doing what the usually did, except Elsa found it difficult to forget what had happened during lunch.

Had the most loved guy in school just state that she deserved better than him? There was no way in hell that she would ever believe that.

She found it adorable the way his face grew fluster at the mention of Jack being jealous and the way his eyes would roll at the mention of Danny. She didn't think he'd get so upset with just a simple date to the spring dance; after all, she wasn't one that guys would normally crawl on their knees for.

''Jack, it's the day before the dance. Why haven't you gotten a date?'' she asked, settling down into their seats in first period.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and sighed. ''because the girl I wanted to go with already has a date, and she's the only one I want to go with''

Elsa closed her eyes shut as she prayed that he didn't hear the sound of her heart shattering into a thousand pieces. Of course, he was interested in someone else.

Finally, it was the day of the spring dance.

Elsa had spent hours helping place Anna's strawberry hair into a waterfall braid and applying light make up on her face, before finally helping her into a strapless red dress that hugged her sister's every curves. A black belt was wrapped around her waist and a black, hand bag finished the accessories in perfection. She wore three inch black heels and their mother's golden necklace; Elsa didn't have the words to describe just how beautiful her sister looked.

She then hurried up the stairs and changed into her own outfit. She decided to wear a baby blue, strapless dress with silver ringtones across her top that reached only a few inches above her knee. She wore silver high heels along with the snowflake necklace Jack had given her and snowflake earrings. Elsa then placed her hair down, considering she always had it up in a French braid and wanted to try something different. Her stomach turned hearing the doorbell ring.

''Anna! Elsa! Your dates are here!'' she heard her mother scream from downstairs. She grabbed her silver bag and began heading down the stairs with an over excited Anna.

''Kristoff!'' she shouted, running to him and planting an unsuspecting kiss on his cheek. ''you look great!''

He really did with is nice suit and seeing his eyes widen at the sight of her, make it obvious he felt the same way too. ''you too, Anna, you look absolutely stunning!''

Kristoff turned to Elsa with a grin. ''oh and you look amazing too, Els'' causing her to chuckle.

Elsa walked to Danny with a smile, whose jaw was dropped from the moment he saw her from the stairs. His black hair had been combed back and a blue tie hung loosely from his figure; she couldn't help but giggle.

''Are you okay?'' she asked, placing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Maybe she looked bad and he was changing his mind about taking her to the dance right; she should've known better than to accept to go.

Seeing her frown, he walked closer to her. ''yeah, it's just…wow! You're gorgeous!''

That really took her by surprise, seeing no one (except Jack for a few occasions) had ever really complimented her looks.

She felt a blush make its way to her face, he really was a sweetheart. ''thank you, you look great too''

He flashed a smile when suddenly Elsa's mom came running in with a camera. ''let's take some pictures!''

After what seemed like an eternity of different pics, they finally managed to get past Mrs. Winters and drive to Sanderson High in Kristoff's car. Kristoff and Anna entered the gym with locked arms (something Elsa found absolutely adorable), while Danny and her did the same.

The gym was full of girls in different dresses and guys in suits. There was a disco ball in the center where many now danced to a popular pop song and in the far corner, stood a DJ with a stack of cds and a computer. The whole gym was decorated with divergent flowers and Elsa had to admit Rapunzel and the rest of the dance committee had done a great job.

It was then that her eyes locked with Jack, who sat with the rest of the gang. He examined her from head to toe before finally giving her that cocky smile. She rolled her eyes and turned to Danny, who was having a conversation with his two friends, Sam and Tucker.

''Hey, Danny, do you mind if I go say hi to my friends really quick?'' she asked, pointing to them with her thumb.

He smiled warmly. ''go right ahead''

Elsa's eyes landed on gothic Sam wearing a beautiful black and purple dress that absolutely made her look like a goddess. She wasn't one to speak out, but tonight was her exception.

''by the way you look gorgeous, Sam'' she spoke warmly.

The raven haired girl's lips broke out into a sincere smile. ''thanks, Elsa, you do too''

As she walked away, she thought she heard Tucker go on about how Danny made the right choice. She made her way to a Jack who still wore the same smirk on his face and was now leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed into his pants' pockets.

''Leaving your date so soon? I knew you couldn't stay away''

Elsa crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall too. ''you will forever be the love of my life, Jack Frost''

''Can't say that doesn't surprise me''

She rolled her eyes and smiled seeing Kristoff, Anna, Flynn and Rapunzel all out in the dance floor showing off their (rather bad) dance moves. She loved to dance and she really wanted to, but when she turned to Danny, he was now on the dance floor too with a shining Sam. It was clear to her that they wanted to be together at the moment.

''you look beautiful by the way'' she heard Jack whisper to her.

Elsa chuckled. ''I'm sorry, I didn't catch that''

''I said you look beautiful''

''a little louder please''

''I said you look beautiful!'' he shouted right when the song ended. Several stares were thrown at them and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at Jack's reddened face.

''You did that on purpose didn't you, Winters?''

''we're best friends for a reason, Frost''

''true,'' a slow song began to play and Elsa smiled knowing the words to every bit of it. Jack grabbed her hand and led her slowly to the dance floor, grinning.

''I hope your date doesn't mind,'' he mocked.

She turned her gaze to a Danny closely with Sam and laughing. She smiled up at Jack. ''don't worry, he doesn't''

They were now in the center of the dance floor and surrounded by other couple swinging to the beat. He placed his two hands on her waist, not too low or too high, and she placed her hands on his shoulder.

They stared at each other for a moment; neither bothering to move and Elsa felt her hands sweating. He was very attractive, extremely, and that was the problem. They were best friends and couldn't be anything else; it would complicate too much.

Their feet began moving and their eyes remained together. It was Elsa who finally decided to break the silence.

''So why were you so jealous of me coming with Danny?''

Jack took a deep breath in defeat. ''I thought that you two would probably start going out and you'd forget about me''

Elsa grinned at him, caringly. He was jealous because he didn't want to lose her and out of everything that had happened in her eighteen years, Elsa had never heard something as sweet. Yet, she knew that in the pit of her stomach that she wanted him to be more than just her best friend. Of course, she had to push those foolish thoughts away.

''aw, Jack, no boy could ever make you forget about you'' she reassured, taking his hand.

He intertwined his hand into hers and sighed. ''I know, it's just your my best friend and you're extremely beautiful and honestly you can easily be the prettiest girl here-''

Elsa blushed harder than ever before hearing is words and couldn't stop herself from kissing is cheek. ''That really means a lot, Jack, probably more than you'll ever know. But I think for now I'm good with just one guy in my life…''

Jack's eyes widen in fear. ''wait, you're going out with Danny now?''

She giggled shaking her head. Sometimes he was very adorable. ''no, I was talking about you. I can only handle one dork for now''

Jack smirked, his confidence coming back. ''music to my ears''

The song ended and then came the other after the other after the other. Elsa had spent most of her time dancing with Jack and hanging out with the group, who all had fun. Hiccup and Astrid became official after she kissed him full on the lips and everyone was happy to hear it that their friends were now together. Merida managed to pull a prank on Heather in the girl's bathroom, resulting is a clown painted Heather, which everyone got a laugh at. Anna came to Elsa rambling on about how Kristoff asked her on a date and by then, Elsa couldn't be happier. The dance had really been a success.

''Elsa?'' Danny walked to her after everyone began leaving home. She was chatting with Jack, who joked about Hans Isles' sideburns, when she heard the voice to her side.

She turned to Danny with a smile. ''Hi, Danny''

He frowned. ''Elsa, I've been such a jerk! I came here with you and didn't even last five minutes with you and you're so sweet and I'm just really sorry''

Elsa grabbed his hand, hearing Jack snicker. ''Danny, its okay. I saw you with Sam and you looked really happy. You guys look really cute together''

He scratched the back of his neck. ''erg, thanks. It's just when I saw her tonight, she was like wow- not that you weren't, you're a queen''

Elsa laughed, feeling Jack's arm lazily drape around her shoulder. ''I understand, now go get your girl before she gets tired of waiting'' her gaze landing on an awkward Sam waiting only a few feet away.

''thanks, Elsa. See you around?'' Danny smiled.

''yup! Don't be a stranger, Fenton''

He sent her one last grin before running over to Sam and pulling her into a hug. Elsa smiled at the sight of it.

''you're too nice for your good, Winters'' mumbled Jack.

He had offered to walk Kristoff, Anna and Elsa to the car after the whole Danny thing. Elsa was just grateful Jack hadn't told Danny off like he threatened her would afterwards.

Elsa rolled her eyes. ''and you're too vain, but I'm not complaining''

''yeah, but still he had the opportunity to take a beautiful, funny girl to the dance and he just forgets about her and goes with another girl. And then, you just let him go like it was nothing''

She looked at him in disbelief. ''It _was_ nothing. Plus, why are you complaining? I spend all my time in there with you''

''true, but still. I don't get that guy's logic'' he ran his fingers through his hair, causing Elsa to bite her lower lip. ''You know, I thought about asking you to the dance''

Elsa's heart beat increased and her eyes widen. ''Really?''

''As just friends,'' he responded quickly. ''but yeah, and then Danny came and everything-''

''and that's why you were jealous'' she smirked. ''so it wasn't just because you didn't want me to forget you; you were jealous that he was taking me to the dance instead of you''

He lifted both his hands up. ''guilty as charged''

Elsa grinned, Kristoff and Anna opening the door to Kristoff's car and gesturing her to get inside. Elsa nodded her head and turned back to Jack.

''that's really sweet, Jack. Maybe if you would've asked before Danny, I would've said yes''

He gave her his goofy grin. ''oh I know you would, sweetheart''

They both pulled each other into a tight embrace, Elsa ruffling his hair with her fingers, and then pulled away.

''By the way, it's adorable when you're jealous''

He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. She found herself now looking at him differently; she wasn't sure how, but she just did.

''Text me later?''

''yeah, totally'' she opened the door to the back seat of the car and before she entered she heard Jack's scream from a distance.

It sounded a little like ''you're gorgeous, Winters'' but maybe it was just her ears playing tricks on her.


	3. Chapter 3

5. His eyes

The seniors in Sanderson High school were beyond ready to graduate, including Elsa, except she was more nervous than excited.

Everyone had sincerely congratulated her, her parents embracing her with proudness, yet the anxious feeling seem to slowly suffocate her the more she thought about it.

See, Elsa Winter wasn't just the vice-captain of the hockey team or daughter of a millionaire family; she was also the valedictorian of her school.

To be honest, Elsa would never have guessed in a million years that she'd be number one in Sanderson High. Sure she received all A's from freshman year to senior, and sure she received many honors with it, but she never thought much of it.

Her father had taught her from a young age that education was the most important thing there was, so Elsa had focused her entire life around reaching higher.

While all her female friends went shopping or on dates(Excluding Astrid and Merida who'd much rather play pranks on people, thank you very much), Elsa had spent hours hitting the books and making flash cards for different subject.

While all her friends went to hang out at the ice cream parlor or went to the movies, Elsa would be reading over her computer finding new information for divergent topics.

She wasn't normal, she knew it, but she didn't exactly think she'd be rewarded for such a thing.

That is, until she was called into the principal's office an unsuspected Tuesday morning.

''Hello, Ms. Winters,'' Principle Moon spoke, rising from his desk and greeting her with a handshake.

Elsa hesitantly took it. ''Hello, principle Moon''

He smiled, politely, signaling to a chair in front of him. ''Please, take a seat''

She did so, her hands sweating and her eyes roaming around in high alert. She had never been called to the principle office in her life. Heck, she'd never had detention in her life. Elsa wasn't one to attract trouble, unlike her feisty little sister, so this whole scenario was a shocker to her.

She replayed the last couple of days, vividly, her mind drifting towards anything suspicious that had occurred recently to her, not that anything interesting bothered to happen in her plain life.

Maybe she had been an unintentional witness to someone's crime, or maybe she had been finally dragged into one of Jack and Flynn's never ending schemes; all she knew was that she was innocent and scared for her life.

''I'm sure you are aware why you have been called in here today, Ms. Winters.'' Spoke Mr. Moon. ''Or am I wrong?''

Elsa fought the urge to bite all her nails. ''Listen, Principle Moon, I apologize for Flynn and Jack's behavior. I promise I'll make them behave, even if it means that I have to tie them to a chair and bubble wrap everything that surrounds them-''

She was cut off by the principal's soft laughter. ''it's not about Jack and Flynn, Elsa, although I would appreciate it if you have a talk with them about their behavior. Those boys are here more often than I am''

The dark haired man smirked, before clearing his throat. ''Anyway, the reason you're here is to congratulate you for having the highest grade point average in the school, therefore making you Sanderson High's 2000 valedictorian.

You, Ms. Winters now represent your senior year. Congratulations on all your effort these past four years''

It took all of Elsa to not faint or drop her jaw onto the floor from the astonishment she had received at hearing his words.

She thought for sure Hiccup would beat her to it, considering that boy was clever at ever mathematical problem that came his way, not to mention it was his dream to be valedictorian; something about it just didn't seem very right.

''Thank you, Principle Moon,'' she assured, her head tilting down. ''Although I do believe you are mistaken. Hiccup Haddock should be valedictorian, not me''

Mr. Moon shifted papers through his desk while shaking his head. ''The scores don't lie, Elsa.

You have a 4.0 GPA and he is just slightly a point back, making him the salutatorian.

Either way, both your grades are very impressing and you two will surely be accepted to any college here in New York.

You should be very proud of yourself, Ms. Winters''

Elsa huffed, nodding her head in defeat. She was proud of herself for sure, yet she couldn't imagine how Hiccup would feel when he found out. That boy had been studying for as long as anybody could remember, always being picked on for his intelligence.

Everyone knew he was going to be the top of the high school even before entering and now, Elsa felt as if she had stolen something away from him.

Hiccup would understand, he was such a sweet guy, yet the guilt was still there. She didn't feel like a good friend, stealing his title in such a way. It was an amazing privilege that she was grateful for, but still it wasn't right; at least, not for her.

''Is something wrong, Ms. Winters?'' Mr. Moon's voice brought her back from her thoughts.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. ''Mr. Moon, I'm honored, but I'd like to give my title to Hiccup. He's worked much harder than I am, and it doesn't feel right to take something like this away from him''

The man nodded, understandingly. ''I can see where you're coming from. I'm guessing you care more for your friend than this title?''

Elsa nodded her head.

''but let me ask you something'' begun Mr. Moon., crossing his fingers. ''How many sacrifices have you had to made for your education?''

Elsa thought back to everything she had missed in the last four years, a pain of loneliness feeling her heart. ''Some, I guess''

''and how many nights have you had to juggle hockey practice and games while trying to finish your homework at the same time?''

She sighed. ''Too many''

''don't you think you deserve an award for all your hard work? Hiccup is a bright young man, with no doubt, but you deserve it just as much as he does. And if he's just as good of a friend as you are, he'll be glad for you'' Mr. Moon finished with a sincere smile.

Elsa grinned back, her guilt slowly melting away. He was right about everything, and it was time for her to accept it.

She needed to think of herself too once in a while, considering she had always had this habit of always putting her friends and family before her.

She needed to relax, to feel the sunlight now that they were leaving high school; something she clearly hadn't been receiving enough of.

''Okay, Principle Moon'' she smiled. ''I accept, thank you.''

''You are very welcome, Elsa. Now you better go prepare for your speech, graduation ceremony isn't so far away'' he teased, causing her to freeze.

After the meeting, she did nothing but freak out about the speech.

Elsa Raine Winters wasn't one to do public speaking; just the thought of it made her sweat buckets.

She wished she didn't have to; not only would her words be uninspiring, but rather mumbled or rapidly spoken by her.

She wasn't ready, she didn't want to do it, but she also knew she had no choice.

It was times like this that Elsa tended to rely on her friends.

''don't worry about it, Els'' reassured Rapunzel, as Flynn tied her ice skating shoes. The group had decided to spend their Saturday night at the ice skating after having argued for what felt like an eternity (mostly between Rapunzel, Flynn and Merida), Rapunzel winning of course.

Her friends knew she was nervous, but Elsa was anxious at that point. She was beginning to wonder if anything could make her feel better.

''You'll have an amazing speech and all of us are going to stand up and cheer loudly for you. Right, guys?''

''Hell yeah we are!'' she felt Anna nudge her with her elbow, before being helped towards the ice rink by Kristoff. ''I'll be the loudest, of course.''

Jack chuckled, already on the ice.

He extended his hand out, helping Elsa enter the ice skating rink. ''Sorry, red, but I believe I will be the loudest one there. After all, I can't believe my best friend is the freaking valedictorian'' he pulled her into a side hug, as she playfully pushed him away.

''Maybe it's time I upgrade my friends, considering you aren't in the top 10 percent as I recall.'' she bothered, smirking.

He nodded, beginning to skate away. ''You're right, oh intellectual one. We cannot have the valedictorian of Sanderson High school hanging with such foolish people. I shall leave now''

Elsa laughed, catching up him as he waited for her to join him. ''You used the word intellectual, that's a step forward''

Jack shrugged. ''Eh, you've been rubbing off on me''

Merida, Astrid and Hiccup made their way to them while trying to maintain balance. Astrid and Merida hung onto Hiccup for support as he tried to make his way through the ice with two girls pulling his arms.

Jack and Elsa laughed at the sight of them. ''Will you look at that, the two toughest girls in school don't know how to ice skate'' he shook his head, rolling his tongue. ''Such a shame''

''eat'll beu ai sheium ven ai piounde yer hed ageinst di aice! _**(It'll be a shame when I pound your head against the ice!)'' **_Merida tried to run after Jack, who amusingly moved with ease, unlike her who ended up falling on her butt.

Jack laughed hard, clenching onto his stomach. ''That was hilarious! Do it again!''

As Merida and Astrid now went after Jack (not very well, at that), Hiccup and Elsa slid comfortably along the ice.

''So do you have anything so far?'' asked Hiccup, his eyes landing on an Astrid grabbing ahold of Jack's blue hoodie.

Elsa shook her head, hopelessly. ''No, and it's a week away. I don't know what to do'' she hid her face into her hands.

Hiccup lightly patted her shoulder. ''don't say that, you got this! Everyone's looking forward to your speech and I'm sure they'll love it''

She did a mixture of huffing and chuckling, watching Merida push Jack onto the ice skating rink glass. ''I still think you should've become valedictorian, you're better at speeches than I am''

Hiccup placed his hands into his pant pockets. 'You're just as good. Trust me; I'm proud of you, Els. This is something huge, don't take it for granted''

She smiled, gratefully at him. ''Thanks, Hic, you're a good friend''

''and you're an even greater one'' he smiled.

After having seen principal Moon in his office, Hiccup was the next one called. Not only had the principal informed him that he was number two on school, Hiccup had also been notified of Elsa's request to make him the valedictorian.

She remembered the look of appreciation he sent her, pulling her into a friendly embrace during lunch, as he mumbled how great of a valedictorian she'd be.

Besides Astrid's death glares and Jack's rude remarks about their exchange (later explained and admired by their friends), Elsa was glad that Hiccup had been understanding and even happy for her. Haddock was more than just a friend and a team mate, he was her bother.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed ahold of her own as she fought to maintain her balance. She wasn't surprised to find Jack using her as a shield from her two angry friends, who now stood with their arms crossed next to Hiccup.

''Stay away!'' exclaimed Jack, grabbing Elsa's hand and pointing it at them.

Astrid snickered, leaning her elbow on her boyfriend's shoulder. ''And you think that'll stop us?''

Jack gulped and everyone spend the rest of the night laughing at a bruised Jack, who simply shrugged it off.

And for a moment, everything was going to be okay but as the days became closer to the graduation ceremony, she realized everything was far from okay.

She received a lot of support from her friends and classmates at school, and she was so thankful for it, but the only true person that could make her feel at ease was Jack Frost.

He was the only one who could comfort and calm her nerves with his easy going personality; she had Anna too, but with him it was different.

She couldn't explain it, but it just was. Her best friend made her smile and that's all she wanted to know.

''you're late!'' called out Elsa, opening the door to her home and finding an apologetic Jack with a bag in his hand.

He grinned sheeply, scratching the back of his neck. ''I'm only ten minutes late, plus I brought some donuts'' he said, holding up the bag.

Elsa cracked a small smile before returning stiff. ''Just come on in,''

It was now only a day before the graduation ceremony and Elsa was nothing but stressed.

Jack had been coming over to her house for the last few days, helping her with her speech and anxiety (and eating half her fridge, making Mr. and Mrs. Winters chuckle) and sincerely she didn't know what she would do without him.

Not only had did he have to put up with her during school, but he had also offered and wasted his time trying to help her.

Elsa didn't know how she could ever thank him properly for such a thing.

All she knew was that she wanted to get it all over with, but as much as she tried reading her speech out loud, it just didn't seem to watch her tone and that seem to make her even more nervous.

As they walked up the house stairs, Elsa heard her mother's voice echo from the kitchen.

''Elsa Raine, Is Jack here?'' she asked, politely.

Jack grinned. ''Yes, Mrs. Winters, I'm right here!''

''oh, goodie!'' she called out, walking towards them with her favorite apron on.

Her long, brown hair was placed in a neat bun and she wore a floral dress with some simple flats. The beautiful woman extended her arms, Jack handing the bag to Elsa and walking down the stairs again to embrace her mother.

''I was wondering when you'd get here! I have a new recipe I want you to try. You are staying for dinner, right?''

Jack shrugged his shoulders. ''It depends if Elsa wants me to stay''

Two pair of eyes looked up at her as Elsa smirked. ''Since when do you care for my opinion?''

''Since I realized you're too polite to deny me dinner'' he responded, racing back to her.

She rolled her eyes with a lively smile as they made their way to Elsa's room.

''Remember, door open!'' shouted Mrs. Winters, and Elsa was sure that woman was up to something.

Jack only snickered as they both plumed themselves onto her bed. ''What does your mom think we do with the door closed, anyway?''

Elsa stood from the mattress, a light shade of red reaching her cheeks as she grabbed ahold of her speech and took a seat on her bed. ''I think you know the answer to that, Jack''

''Yeah, but still'' Jack shifted towards her, sitting up. ''wouldn't make a difference with the door open, don't you think?'' he winked.

Elsa gasped, causing him to fall into his angelic laughter. She hit his arm, softly, making sure Anna hadn't heard or she'd never hear the end of it. He was always such a dork at times, and sometimes she truly did wonder why she bothered to hang out with him.

''Watch that mouth of yours, Frost. Anna might just overhear''

''and what? We can't hide our love forever''

''Is it love already? I hadn't noticed''

''you really do wound me, Winters, Right in the heart'' he grabbed his bag and pulled out a gazed donut. ''So what do you need help on?''

It was then that Elsa remembered what she was having trouble in, and the smile on her face fell instantly. Jack, quick to notice this, placed his hand on her shoulder for support.

Elsa took a deep breath. ''The speech is great and everything, but when I read it, it doesn't sound like I mean it. Anna tried helping me, but it just didn't work. I don't wanna sound fake out there when I really do mean what I wrote''

Jack nodded, taking in her words while staring down at the ground. He held her hand, helping her rise from her bed before placing her in front of the bed as he took a seat back down.

''Read it,'' he commanded, making Elsa sigh. The more she read through the paper, the more she realized how Jack's face had turned into an expression she wasn't sure she could read. It wasn't blank, but it wasn't a clear emotion either. So as she finished reading the last lines, she was surprised to see him smiling up at her.

''That was pretty good,'' he beamed. ''We did better than we thought''

He stood up, making his way to her. ''Although your eyes were almost always down at the paper. You have to look at the audience to keep them paying attention. Make them feel proud to be graduating''

She growled, lying on her back in her bed. ''That's the thing, I don't know how to do that''

He grabbed her arms, forcing her to rise up and face him. ''Yes, you do. You did pretty good with me.''

''that's because you're you,'' she argued, lazily. ''I don't feel pressured when you're around because I don't need to impress you''

''that's right, Winters, you already impressed me a long time ago'' he encouraged. ''and that's why you're going to say your speech again, but this time you'll look me in the eyes. Go it?''

Elsa nodded, walking back to her spot and locking eyes with Jack.

His eyes were blue, not the type that resembled the sky during the day time, because his eyes were as deep as the never ending waves of an un-expecting ocean.

They were beautiful yes, but only a few could foresee through the beauty and go as deep as the past within it.

Those were the eyes she would found joy in, the thrill of not knowing what lies ahead and the wonder of what was to come.

They were the eyes that she found comfort, something only Jack seemed to bring a sense of in her life. They were reassuring, and patient, and that was all she had convinced herself that she needed.

They were the eyes that she stared deeply into as she made her speech in the graduation ceremony with a bright smile on her face and her tone bringing life to her every word.

He could see how proud he was in his eyes, the look of admiration and amazement as she read the final sentence.

She bit her lip in relief as everyone in the audience stood from their seats and applauded her, her friends and Anna cheering her on loudly. After that, everyone had congratulated her, her parents having pulled her into a tight hug.

''That was amazing, sweetheart'' her father assured. ''I don't see why you were so worried''

''Allen, the girl was nervous,'' her mother beamed, pulling her daughter in robes into a side embrace. ''Talking in front of a crowd doesn't come as easily to everyone as it does to you''

Her father chuckled, his arms wrapping around his lovely wife as they stared down at their eldest daughter with pride.

Elsa loved her parents more than anything and knowing they were proud, made every little once of stress and anxiety worth it. She was just happy she had made it through the entire thing without messing up, and she owned it all to that one person.

''Elsa!'' Anna's voice ringed through her ears as the red haired girl ran to her, wrapping her arms around her sister. ''Your speech was awesome! Did you hear me cheering for you?''

Elsa giggle, running her fingers lightly on her braid. ''Anna, mars could hear you''

They both laughed as the rest of their friends made their way to them. Elsa made sure to take pictures with each and every one of them; to speak and thank them for so much, yet the only person she wanted to talk to at the moment was Jack, except he seemed to be in deep conversation with his mother.

''Elsa!'' Jack's little sister, Emma, called out catching a glimpse of her. The eleven year old girl with dark hair ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

Elsa smiled down at Emma, and by now she knew Ms. Frost and Jack were watching. ''Hi, Emma. You look beautiful today''

''not as beautiful as you do'' the little girl pointed out. ''Jack just can't seem to shut up about pretty look, you know-''

Jack suddenly covered Emma's mouth, clearly embarrassed and Elsa's first thought was to laugh.

Ms. Frost made her way to Elsa, pulling her into a hug also. ''Hi, sweetie. You made a beautiful speech, you absolutely left me shocked''

Elsa giggled. ''thank you so much, Ms. Frost, it really means a lot''

''you're very welcome''

Jack cleared his throat, his eyes sending his mother a glare as Ms. Frost simply nodded her head. ''Okay, okay, I'm going. No need to be pushy, Jackson'' she warned, grabbing Emma's hand and walking towards Elsa's parents.

Jack stood there staring at her for a moment, and it honestly took her by surprise. The way he looked at her, more like examined her puzzled Elsa herself.

Yet, she couldn't deny that she herself was examining him. Not his body; but his face, expressions and everything else she seemed to have taken for granted the last few months.

But mostly, she stared into his eyes, because the beauty of them were that they were endless.

''You really did do a great job up there,'' he spoke.

She grinned with gratitude. ''and I couldn't have done it without you. Honestly when I was staring at you, it all just came naturally''

''I do have that effect on women,'' he teased, receiving a smile from her. ''but seriously, I'm glad I could help''

''Jack Frost, you are surely the best thing that has happened to me this senior year''

''Was I really? I was so sure it was Danny Fenton''

''Let it go, Jack''

''hm,'' he pretended to think. ''I don't think so,''

They both laughed, their eyes linking once again and before they both knew it, they were now embracing. Elsa wasn't going to lie, she always felt comfortable in his arms and something about them always told her everything was going to be alright.

Surely Jack Frost was the best, best friend anybody could ever have and she'd have to be in debt with him for the rest of her life to pay him back for everything he had done for her. He truly was amazing.

''Thank you, Jack'' she murmured in his ear. ''for everything''

''Anything for you, Els'' he responded, sending chills down her back. ''You are my girl, whether you like it or not''

There was a rapid flash of light and both were quick to separate from each other as an overjoyed, Anna looked down at her camera with a smile.

''Aw, that picture's so cute. You guys should start dating''

''Anna!'' Elsa practically shouted, many heads turning their way as Elsa covered her mouth with her hand.

Jack laughed while Anna only blinked innocently. ''what?'' she asked, before skipping off.

Elsa shook her head, reminding herself to tie the demon child to a pole, until she felt a hand intertwine with hers.

She was pleased to find Jack's eyes when she turned to her side. ''Come on, Els. We gotta get some food before Flynn and Kristoff end up eating it all''

She smiled, her eyes still connected with Jack's as a weird sensation grew in the pit of her stomach. ''Yeah, sounds great''


End file.
